restormelfandomcom-20200215-history
Towns
Factions Restormels primary gameplay revolves around Factions. Factions are areas that allow players to create their own communities and function is a miniature society. 'Commands' */f help,h,? page – Display a help page */f list,ls *page – Show a list of the factions */f show,who *tag – Show detailed information on a certain faction */f map *off – Show an map of the nearby territory. Per default it will render only when you use the command. If you specify on or off you will toggle if the map should render every once in a while. */f power – Shows your own power */f join name – Join a faction */f leave – Leave your faction */f chat,c – Switch faction only chat on and off */f home – Teleport to the faction homef */f create tag – Create a new faction with you as admin */f desc desc – Change the faction description */f tag tag – Change the faction tag */f open – Switch if invitation is required to join */f invite,inv name – Invite a player */f deinvite,inv name – Remove a pending invitation. If your faction is closed invitations are required to join the faction. */f sethome *tag – Set the faction home (faction tag can only be specified by those with admin bypass permission; otherwise, it’s for your own faction) */f claim – Claim the land where you are standing */f claim faction=your radius=1 – Claim the land in a radius around where you are standing */f autoclaim faction=your – Start auto-claiming land as you walk around */f unclaim, declaim – Unclaim the land where you are standing. The area claimed is a minecraft “chunk”. It is an 16×16 area all the way from bedrock to the sky. If you are claiming territory from another faction you must start at the border. Only faction moderators and admin can do this. */f owner *name – Set/remove ownership of a 16×16 claimed territory. If a player name is specified, that player will be added or removed from the owner list for the territory. If no player name is specified, it will either set ownership to the player running the command (if no owners are currently set) or completely clear ownership of the territory. */f ownerlist – View a list of owners for the current area. Only works inside your own faction’s territory. */f kick name – Kick a player from the faction. Faction moderators can kick normal players but not eachother. The faction admin can kick moderators though. */f mod name – Give or revoke moderator rights to one of the members of the faction. You must be faction admin to do this. */f admin name – Hand over your admin rights to another member. Note that you are really handing it over. You will not be admin for the faction any longer. You will be turned into a moderator, but the new admin could kick you any time. */f title name *title – Set or remove a players title. This serves special meaning. It’s just fun and allows you to “promote” players. */f noboom – enable/disable explosions inside your faction’s territory; only available to faction admin and faction moderators for peaceful factions (explained further down) */f ally name */f neutral name */f enemy name */f money b,balance faction=yours - show faction bank balance */f money d,deposit faction=yours - deposit money into faction bank */f money w,withdraw faction=yours - withdraw money from faction bank */f money ff - transfer money from faction to faction */f money fp - transfer money from faction to player */f money pf - transfer money from player to faction